


Breaking Bracelets With Zayn

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Cheeky Harry, Funny, Kinky, M/M, Male Slash, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn’s new accessories, Harry’s new-found obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry eyed the boy who was sitting beside him, a smirk playing on his lips. “Why are you wearing the sex bracelets?”

Four pairs of eyes directed their attentions to the curly-haired boy, looking really tired. They had just finished an early morning interview and they were in their van, on their way back to the hotel.

Harry motioned to Zayn’s hand. “I said: why are you wearing the sex bracelets?”

“What? What’s that?” Zayn raised an eyebrow and adjusted his glasses.

“The bracelets,” Harry said and flicked the bracelets with his fingers.

“You mean, the jelly bracelets,” Zayn chuckled.

“Yeah, also known as sex bracelets,” Harry moved his hands actively in front of him as he explained.

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about,” Zayn shrugged and turned his head to the side to look at the scenery through the window.

“I’ve heard of them,” Louis grinned. “It’s like you have to do something according to the colour that you’re wearing, right?”

“Yeah, kind of,” Harry said with a cheeky grin. “it’s more like if someone breaks one of Zayn’s bracelets, Zayn will have to let that person do what he or she wants according to what the colour says, to him.”

“Ooh... sounds fun,” Louis said, eyeing Zayn’s hand as well. “I’ve to get some for El.”

“They’re just bracelets,” Zayn stated and elbowed Harry in the ribs, “I don’t believe you anyway.”

“But that’s how it works,” Harry bit his upper lip and sent a smirk Zayn’s way.

“Stop being childish, Haz,” Zayn shook his head and laughed.

“There’s everything but childishness about sex,” Harry stated and pinched Zayn’s side.

“There’s everything but sex about jelly bracelets,” Zayn laughed along with Liam and Niall.

“I can show you.” Harry poked his tongue at his three friends and pulled his blackberry from his pocket, instantly opening a browser and connecting to Google. Typing ‘Jelly Bracelets Meaning’ in the search bar, Harry waited for the page to load before handing Zayn the phone. “See.”

“That’s just a stupid game. I mean, if you want to have sex with someone, you can just go do it anytime. You don’t need bracelets or any other things,” Liam rolled his eyes and sent another text message to his mom.

“No, you guys are stupid,” Harry sulked and turned to look outside. “And you’re no fun.”

“I think sex bracelets are cool,” Louis tickled Harry’s ribs and grinned at the younger boy, instantly cheering him up.

“These are some nice colours you have here,” Harry bit his lips and eyed the colourful bracelets again; there were a dozen, two of each colour.

“Yellow means...” Harry reached forward to pluck one of the bracelets but Zayn pulled his hand out of Harry’s reach.

“I don’t wanna know what it means,” Zayn shook his head negatively and hid his hand behind his back. “I don’t wanna play sex games with you.”

Harry pouted and crossed his hands on his knees before laying his head on them. Those bracelets were intriguing to Harry and even though he had never thought he would find it hot if one of his friends wore it, the curly head found it somewhat attractive. Taking a deep breath, Harry closed his eyes and thought to himself; by hook or by crook, he wanted to snap at least one of them.

“Looks like someone wants to screw his best friend but doesn’t know how to. And now, using the excuse of the sex bracelet, he’ gonna get his way,” Liam tried not to laughed at his statement.

“Lea’me alone,” Harry groaned, his voiced muffled in his hands.

“Hey curly, what’s yellow?” Louis asked, shaking Harry’s shoulder.

“Nuh-huh, I'm not telling anyone,” Harry laughed as he sat up straight again, wriggling his eyebrows. “It’s more fun when the wearer doesn’t know what’s waiting for him.”

Zayn rolled his eyes and twirled his fingers around Harry’s curls. “You know I'm not letting you break them, right?”

“We’ll see,” Harry smirked.

“And I thought you were into Larry Stylinson,” Liam raised his knuckle near his mouth and giggled. “But you’re going all Zarry here.”

“What?” Harry coughed, almost spitting his water, before capping the bottle.

“I mean, you’re openly flirting with Zayn,” Liam chuckled.

“I'm not,” Harry protested and smiled to himself; maybe he was. “Who wouldn’t want to flirt with Zayn anyway? He’s gorgeous.”

“I can’t believe you just said that,” Niall said through a mouthful of doughnut. “He’s your friend, best friend, bandmate.”

“Why is everyone getting me wrong? I was just saying,” Harry shrugged.

“It’s the effect of the sex bracelets,” Louis laughed.

“Leave him alone,” Zayn shook his head and wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” Harry tilted his head to the side and smiled at Zayn, glancing at the hand that was around his shoulder. After making sure that Zayn was not paying attention, Harry raised his hand and hooked his middle finger around the bracelet, snapping a yellow one. “Oops.”

“Why did you do that?” Zayn asked and slapped the back of Harry’s head.

“What does he have to do?” Louis asked excitedly.

“Nothing, I don’t have to do anything,” Zayn sighed and retrieved his hand from around the younger boy. “Why did you do that?”

“It was not intentional. I was just lifting my hand to put my hair properly and my finger accidently got caught in your bracelet,” Harry mumbled innocently.

“I'm not doing anything sexual with you,” Zayn stated and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Who said anything about sex? Yellow is just a hug,” Harry grinned and pulled off his best puppy face; the one that no one can ever resist. “Won’t you hug me?”

“Fine but no more,” Zayn warned.

“No more,” Harry said with a huge grin and crossed his fingers behind his back.

Zayn nodded and pulled Harry into a tight hug. That was nothing new; Harry always got homesick and all the boys gave him cuddles to make sure he was okay. However that one was nothing like I'm-missing-home kind of hug, resulting in Zayn quickly pulling away when he felt the younger boy’s fingers rubbing the skin at the back of his neck. He glared at Harry who smiled sheepishly as though nothing happened and shook his head; Harry could be so unpredictable sometimes. Zayn sighed happily when the van came to a halt and Paul ushered them out of the vehicle, handing them each a marker.

“There are a few girls waiting; sign a few stuffs and take some pictures but be quick,” Paul instructed and they were joined by a group of security. “Make sure to be extra careful, you know how crazy the fans get.”

The boys made their way to the huge crowd of screaming girls who were waiting outside, in the cold, just to get a glimpse of the boys. Niall took the lead as they made their way to the girls and chatted with them, stopping for a few snaps before being dragged into the lobby by the securities. The five boys walked to the elevator, closely followed by Paul.

“Just making sure you get to your rooms safely,” Paul stated and nodded with a grin.

“Hope you didn’t get any of your bracelets broken by the fans,” Harry whispered into Zayn’s ear. “That would be a waste.”

“They’re fine,” Zayn kicked Harry’s arm and let out a laugh. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you break another one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it.  
> Let me know what y'all think :D


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re wearing those bracelets again,” Liam pointed out and plopped himself on the sofa next to Zayn.

“I love them,” Zayn shrugged. “They’re nice, don’t you think?”

“Or maybe you want Harry to break another one,” Liam smirked.

“I don’t want anything from Harry. He was just being childish the other day. When is he not childish anyway?”

“Really? I wouldn’t say it was childish,” Liam grabbed Zayn’s cup and sipped at the cinnamon tea.

“Yeah?” Zayn raised an eyebrow and put a biscuit into his mouth.

“Don’t act too innocent, you know what I'm trying to say,” Liam bumped his shoulder against the Bradford boy’s.

“He said it was unintentional,” Zayn stated. “And I'm sure it was; I don’t think Harry would knowingly want to do things that are not so innocent with me.”

“Zayn, Zayn, Zayn...” Liam sighed and shook his head. “You can be so naive sometimes.”

“He wouldn’t do that,” Zayn stated as he scratched his scalp.

“Do you really think so?” Liam questioned and shoved a cookie into his mouth. “I think that he knowingly broke that yellow bracelet.”

“Morning morning,” Harry greeted and happily strolled into Zayn’s room. “Shall we order more room service? Lou and Nialler will be here soon.”

“Yeah, I'm starving,” Liam grinned.

“What? You just finished my breakfast,” Zayn laughed.

Harry moved from his spot after calling room service and dropped himself beside Zayn, casually wrapping and arm around him. “More bracelets,” Harry grinned at the Bradford boy who, all of a sudden, decided to move from the couch to the bed.

“I’ll make sure I keep myself and my hand away from you,” Zayn cleared his throat.

“Why? Are you afraid you might do something naughty to Harry?” Louis asked as he appeared by the door, along with Niall.

“What?” Zayn’s mouth fell open. “That came out wrong but you know what I meant.”

“Ha, I'm sure you meant that you’ll make sure to stay away from Harry coz you can’t resist him,” Louis grinned and dropped himself on the floor, next to the couch.

“Where are all this coming from?” Zayn groaned and grabbed a pillow from behind him, hiding his face in it. “First, Harry came up with some kind of sex things about my bracelets and now you?”

“That’s because we have naughty naughty friends,” Liam chuckled.

“Leeyum, you too?” Zayn pouted before turning to Harry. “You turned them all against me?”

“I’ve got the charm; I can get anyone wrapped around my finger in a matter of second,” Harry wriggled his eyebrows.

“Not me,” Zayn stuck his tongue out at the curly head.

“Breakfast is here,” Niall stated and grabbed one of the cups for himself, pouring some tea.

Harry got to his feet and grabbed a cup of tea and some toasts before moving to the bed. Grinning, he plopped himself beside Zayn.

“You’re sitting a lil’ too close,” Zayn whispered.

“I know,” Harry leaned closer, his lips brushing against Zayn’s ear, and whispered back.

“What exactly are you two doing?” Niall raised an eyebrow and Harry pulled away with a cheeky grin.

“Nothing,” Zayn laughed nervously. “Get away from me Harreh.”

“I wasn’t even doing anything,” Harry sulked and pushed his cup aside.

“I thought you were hungry,” Liam stated as he eyed Harry’s half-eaten breakfast.

“I'm not hungry anymore,” Harry huffed, smiling to himself in his head.

“Harreh’s just being a big baby,” Zayn laughed and seized a toast from Harry’s plate, directing it to the younger boy’s mouth. “Eat.”

“I don’t need you to feed me,” Harry pulled the slice of bread from Zayn’s hand and placed it back on the plate before looking at Zayn’s bracelet-full hand.

“Do it,” Louis urged.

“Do what?” Zayn raised an eyebrow and before he knew it, one of his bracelets fell to the floor.

“Oops!” Harry grabbed his stomach, laughing loudly.

“Argh...” Zayn groaned. “I'm not doing anything with you.”

“But that’s the rule,” Harry grinned and moved closer to Zayn.

“No one says that we have to do it. These are just nonsense rules.”

“No, by wearing those bracelets, you’re agreeing to do anything.”

“Nuh-huh... I gave in the first time coz it was just a hug,” Zayn stated and got to his feet, walking to the window.

“But Zayn secretly likes it when you break them,” Liam hid his face behind Louis and chuckled.

“That’s bullshit,” Zayn glared at Liam. “All of you, Out!”

“We’re just messing with you, Zayn,” Harry placed a reassuring hand on Zayn’s shoulder. “You don’t have to do anything.”

“Idiot,” Zayn shook his head and playfully slapped Harry across the cheek.

“Now, we have the day off,” Niall took a last sip of his tea and set the cup on the table. “What shall we do?”

“I’ve been very addicted to shopping lately; let’s go shopping,” Louis replied excitedly.

“I'm in,” Liam smiled.

“Me too,” Niall added.

“I’d rather get some sleep,” Zayn shrugged. “I'm tired.”

“Yeah, me too,” Harry bit his lips.

“Ok, we’ll leave you two to breaking bracelets,” Louis grinned and got up, walking to the door.

“I thought Zayn would break tables,” Niall commented with his Irish laugh.

“They better not; we could get in trouble with management,” Liam said in a more serious note as he followed Louis and Niall out of the room.

“These boys’ imaginations,” Zayn shook his head and chuckled. “They’re as wild and creative as the fans.”

“Yeah and you owe me something.” Harry moved in Zayn’s direction with a not-so-innocent look on his face.

“You should probably get that sleep that you wanted,” Zayn put a hand to Harry’s chest and halted him.

“It’s not that difficult; it’s just a kiss.”

“I don’t want to kiss you.” Zayn took a backward step and added when he saw the look on Harry’s face. “Louis is right; it’s the effect of the sex bracelets.”

“Maybe but I snapped your bracelet. You don’t have a choice; you have to kiss me,” Harry licked his lips. “Please!”

“Why so desperate? I thought you said...”

“Didn’t want to do it on front of the others; don’t know how they would take it.”

“It’s not like they don’t get the wrong idea already,” Zayn laughed.

“Just let me kiss you already,” Harry ordered and smiled when Zayn’s back hit against the wall.

Zayn bit his lip and looked at the younger boy straight in the eyes; Harry had trapped him by placing his hands on both sides of his body and seeing as Harry was stronger than him, there was no way he would be able to escape.

Taking a deep breath as he felt Harry’s breath on his face, Zayn closed his eyes as the younger boy’s face inched closer and soon enough, he felt a pair of lips against his own. Zayn resisted the urge to kiss back and placed both his hands on Harry’s chest, trying to push him away. He knew that was not right and that they would regret it; or rather, he would regret it since Harry seemed to be enjoying himself. Harry moved his hands from the wall and guided them to the hands that rested on his chest, taking them in his. He then moved Zayn’s hands to the wall just above his head and held them tightly there as his lips moved against Zayn’s soft ones. Taking Zayn’s bottom lip between his, Harry sucked on it and gently bit on the smooth skin. Within the next minutes, Harry pressed himself against Zayn and the older boy let out a loud moan, causing an instant smile to form on Harry’s lips.

The kiss took a new turn when Zayn adjusted his body against his friend’s and tilted his head to the side, slowly moving his lips. He did not know how or why, but Zayn found himself enjoying the kiss. Zayn wriggled his hands out of Harry’s hold and slid them around the younger boy’s neck while Harry’s hands travelled down Zayn’s body to goose his bum. Zayn’s eyes shot open as Harry’s action brought him back to his senses and he pushed the curly-haired boy away from him, quickly wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Looks like I’ve got you wrapped around my fingers as well,” Harry grinned and licked at his lips seductively.

“Don’t do that,” Zayn groaned.

“Why? Does it makes you want to do something else,” Harry laughed.

“I don’t want anything from you,” Zayn shook his head. “And Harry, don’t try that again.”

“I can’t even if I want to... that’s the rule,” Harry shrugged. “Unless I snap another one or we really want to kiss.”

“Mmm-hmm...” Zayn waved his index negatively in front of the other boy’s face. “Keep your hands away from me and my bracelets.”

“You are no fun,” Harry pouted.

“I still can’t believe you kissed me,” Zayn sighed and jumped on the bed.

“Hey, you can’t protest; you kissed me back,” Harry stated and seated himself on the bed as well, his eyes fixed on Zayn.

“Don’t give me that look,” Zayn warned and shifted his gaze to his hands. “I can resist you. I only kissed you back coz I wanted you to quit annoying me once and for all.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry laughed.

“I don’t know why I didn’t go with the others.”

“Coz you were secretly wanting it,” Harry pointed out with a laugh.

As if on cue, Liam opened the door and smiled at his two friends. “We’re leaving. Are you sure you don’t want to come?”

“Now that I think of it, I wanna go shopping too,” Zayn said and laughed at Harry who was pouting.


	3. Chapter 3

“What on earth are you doing?” Louis raised an eyebrow at the curly-haired boy who was straddling Zayn and pinning him to the floor.

“Louis, help me,” Zayn breathed out.

“Harry, get off the poor guy.” Louis laughed and pulled Harry off the Bradford boy. “Why are you trying to kill him?”

“He said he’ll tie me to the bed,” Harry huffed and gritted his teeth at Liam and Niall who were sitting on the bed and laughing.

“Ooh, getting kinky now, are we, Zayn?”

“Nothing like that,” Zayn said from the floor.

“What happened while I was away? What did I miss?” Louis took a seat beside Niall and looked at his friends expectantly.

“Zayn said he’ll tie Harry up coz Harry wanted to break another bracelet,” Liam said through a fit of laughter.

“You’re addicted,” Louis shook his head.

“I know,” Harry smiled and helped Zayn to his feet, patting his back. “And the most exciting part is when Zayn tries so hard to keep me away but ends up failing.”

“I won’t let you this time,” Zayn wriggled his eyebrows. “Coz I'm not wearing them.”

“Not them,” Harry grinned. “But you’re wearing one.”

“No, I'm not.” Zayn raised his hands and showed them to Harry.

Harry shook his head and took Zayn’s right hand into his, pulling a pink bracelet from under the sleeve of his cardigan. “Tada...” Harry licked his lips and pulled on the jelly band. “And off you go.”

“Nooo...” Zayn whined.

“You know, you don’t have to let Harry do anything to you,” Niall stated and a smirk formed on his lips. “Unless you want him to.”

“Right, I won’t let you,” Zayn smiled and moved from the younger boy.

“I won’t leave you with a choice,” Harry shrugged and then sighed. “Fine, you’re right; it’s stupid anyway.”

“I don’t trust you when you say that,” Zayn shook his head. “I trusted you last time.”

“Wait! What happened after we left?” Louis asked, shaking his hips and hands excitedly.

“He tried to kiss me,” Zayn stated.

“You did what?” Liam stared at Harry as the curly head dropped himself on the bed.

“I didn’t try; the bracelets said so,” Harry shrugged again. “It doesn’t matter; I'm done with breaking bracelets.”

“Really?” Zayn asked and took a seat beside Harry.

“No,” Harry laughed and jumped on Zayn, trying to connect his mouth to the Bradford boy’s neck.

“Get off me, Harreh,” Zayn kept Harry at a distance with his hands and kicked his legs, trying to push the other boy off him. “Boys, stop laughing and help meh.”

Harry shook his head at Liam who moved to help Zayn and laughed at Zayn. “I'm stronger than you.”

“Let go or I’ll shout,” Zayn warned.

“Oh yeah?”

“No,” Zayn finally managed to push the younger lad off him and grinned at him. “Who’s stronger now?”

“I’ll get to you,” Harry made a face and got to his feet. “I'm going to my room.”

“See you later,” Zayn laughed.

“Thought you were going,” Niall laughed when Harry sat on the bed again.

“You’re breaking the rule,” Harry stated. “So...” Harry licked his lips and made himself comfortable on Zayn’s bed.

“Hmm...” Zayn took a deep breath.

“I get it,” Harry nodded and quietly got to his feet, walking to the door.

Zayn shook his head and picked up the broken bracelet from the floor. “I believe you broke my bracelet,” Zayn grabbed Harry’s wrist and brought the pink object in front of his face. “Isn’t there something you need to do before you leave?”

“Really?” Harry’s face immediately lit up.

“What’s pink for?”

“Lovebite,” Harry bit the inner side of his cheek and moved toward Zayn.

“Ok,” Zayn sighed and took Harry’s hand, taking him to the sofa.

“Alright,” Harry grinned and inched his face closer to Zayn.

“Boo,” Zayn laughed and pulled away. “You didn’t think I was going to let you, did you?”

“It’s just a lovebite,” Harry stated and ran a hand up Zayn’s back, a wicked grin on his lips as he knew Zayn could not protest since it was out of the other boys’ view.

“It’s not like we don’t give each other lovebites,” Louis laughed.

“Louis gives me lovebites all the time,” Liam chuckled.

“Alright,” Zayn groaned.

Harry leaned forward and pressed their cheeks together, rubbing his smooth skin against Zayn’s rough one. Slowly, Harry directed his lips to Zayn’s neck and placed a small kiss to it before gently biting on the skin on the side of Zayn’s neck. The younger boy took the skin between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth, causing the Bradford boy to emit low moans of appreciation.

Zayn bit his lips and tried not to enjoy it too much; it was only a lovebite and beside, there were three people witnessing it. Harry’s hand snaked around Zayn’s neck and he pressed his lips harder against Zayn’s skin, pulling away when he was satisfied with the dark bruise.

“Done,” Harry grinned and pressed a kiss to the abused skin.

“Great and we’ve a signing tomorrow,” Zayn stated and rubbed at his neck.

“Make sure the fans get a good picture of it then,” Harry laughed.

“Imma go get some sleep,” Liam yawned. “Wake up call at six in the morning.”

“Yeah, better get some sleep then,” Niall nodded. “After I get some food.”

Harry watched as his three friends walked out of the room before turning his attention back to Zayn who was staring at the carpeted floor with a raised eyebrow. 

“If it makes you happy, I won’t do it again,” Harry sighed and walked out of the room.

“I didn’t say anything about not being happy,” Zayn said before he realised that the curly-haired boy was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

A smile formed on his lips as an idea popped in his head. Zayn pulled on the colourful bracelets and walked to Harry’s room, knocking on the door a few times. “Harreh?”

“What do you want, Zayn?”

Zayn shook his head and opened the door, walking inside. “Look what I have here,” Zayn smiled and wriggled his hand in front of Harry’s face.

“Jelly bracelets,” Harry rolled his eyes and flipped another page of the glossy magazine.

“I thought you called them sex bracelets,” Zayn looked at Harry before taking a seat beside him on the sofa.

“Yeah and guess what?” Harry asked and took a deep breath. “Zayn gets mad when Harry breaks them.”

“You’re mad?”

Harry bit his lips and smiled. “You’re not gonna let me snap them, are you?”

“It depends,” Zayn ran his tongue along his upper lip.

“On what?”

“How much you wanna break them,” Zayn said with an amused grin.

“Oh, I'm liking this,” Harry wriggled on the sofa and smirked at the older boy, shifting closer to Zayn.

Zayn pulled his hand away as Harry was reaching out for it and let out a little laugh when Harry pouted. “You have to try harder, much harder.”

The older boy got to his feet and walked to the bed, dropping himself on it but went back to the sofa when Harry followed him to the bed.

“Zayn...” Harry whined and took a seat on the coffee table in front of Zayn, pressing a hand to Zayn’s penis. “Give me your hand.”

“Is this included?” Zayn raised an eyebrow and pointed to the hand in his lap.

“Not really,” Harry chuckled and squeezed the older boy, rubbing his hand roughly at Zayn’s crotch a few times.

“Harreh...” Zayn groaned and thrust his hips into Harry’s hand.

Harry quickly pulled his hand away. “You can’t get it.”

“Why not? Look what you did to me,” Zayn said in a desperate tone as he pointed to his erection.

“I didn’t snap a bracelet yet,” Harry grinned. “I really can’t help you.”

“Just break it already,” Zayn demanded.

“I can’t,” Harry shrugged.

“Why?”

“You won’t let me,” Harry smiled and swung his left foot over the other.

“Do it,” Zayn pushed his hand towards Harry.

“Ok,” Harry grinned triumphantly and hooked his finger around the clear bracelet, tearing it apart. “I really know how to make you beg for it.”

“What’s clear?”

“Whatever the snapper wants,” Harry smirked and climbed into Zayn’s lap, looking at the older boy intently. “Is this alright with you?”

“Yeah and what is it that you want?” Zayn mumbled and attached his lips to Harry’s jaw.

Harry placed two fingers under Zayn’s chin and guided the other boy’s lips to his own. It started out as a slow and lazy kiss but with every passing second, the two boys hungrily sucked at each other’s lips. Harry’s hands found their way to the back of Zayn’s head and gently massaged his scalp as small incoherent sounds escaped the older boy’s lips. Biting Zayn’s lower lip, Harry thrust his tongue into the other boys’ mouth while they let their tongue dance together in a slow and delicious motion.

Zayn moved his hands up Harry’s leg and stopped at his ass, squeezing it. With his hand on Harry’s bum, Zayn guided Harry’s thrust and the younger boy rotated his hips, adding more to the friction. Seizing Harry’s tee, Zayn pulled it over his head and tossed it to the floor, his soon followed. Zayn ran a hand up Harry’s chest and toyed with one of his nipples, pinching on it a few times. As their mouth moved together and their hands roamed over every part of the other’s body, their hips rocked against the other at a faster pace every second.

“Zayn...” Harry panted as Zayn’s erection collided against his hole with every each and every thrust. Their lips met again and Harry moaned into Zayn’s mouth. “I think... I think I'm gonna cum...” his orgasm followed his words and Harry came hard into his pants, trying to catch his breath as he climbed off Zayn’s lap.

“Harreeehhh...” Zayn groaned at the lost. “Come back here, I'm still hard.”

“It’s what the snapper wants, remember?” Harry chuckled and looked at his pants. “You’ve got me all sticky.”

“Do something... touch me...” Zayn pleaded when the need became unbearable.

“I want to see you do it,” Harry bit his lips and slid down Zayn’s jogger and boxers to his knee, his eyes never leaving the boy’s wet length. “Do it.”

Zayn lifted his head to look at Harry as the younger lad grabbed his hand and guided it to his length. Wrapping his hand around his member, Zayn bobbed it up and down at a fast speed; he needed to cum. Without moving his eyes from Zayn’s lap, Harry shifted closer to him and pressed their lips together.

“Come already,” Harry said into Zayn’s mouth.

Zayn pulled Harry into his lap once more and bucked his hips up against Harry’s ass, rubbing his erection against the material of the younger boy’s pajama bottom. Harry pressed himself against Zayn’s penis and made circular movement over it, causing the older boy to let out a loud moan. Zayn let his free hand move up and down Harry’s back and pumped hard on his erection, thrusting his hips faster against the curly head as they sucked on each other’s lips.

“Come for me,” Harry mumbled as he pulled away from the kiss and connected his lips to Zayn’s nipple.

Zayn did not know that Harry talking dirty would have such an effect on him and with a powerful thrust, he spilt his load onto his hand and Harry’s pajama.

“You made a mess on my PJs,” Harry laughed and got off Zayn’s lap, laying himself on the sofa.

“Who wanted to break bracelets?” Zayn asked as he pinched one of Harry’s nipples.

“Oh, who came to my room wearing sex bracelets and looking all sexy?” Harry asked and yelped as Zayn kept teasing his nipples, pinching hard on them.

“Well, guess what?” Zayn bit his lower lip and lifted his hand. “I’ve more.”

“I thought you said they were stupid,” Harry stated.

“Not after you put everything so sexily,” Zayn grinned and moved his hand to rub at the skin just above the waistband of Harry’s pajama bottom.

Harry slapped Zayn’s hand away and smirked. “I won’t let you do anything unless I snap another bracelet.”

“Do it then,” Zayn mumbled and looked at Harry expectantly.

“Not now,” Harry grinned and ran a hand between Zayn’s naked thighs.

“When?”

“When you’ll least expect it,” Harry winked and pinched Zayn’s thigh.

“And I shall have lots of surprises for you,” Zayn wriggled his eyebrows.

“Shall we get some sleep?” Harry yawned and rubbed at his sleepy eyes.

“Yeah,” Zayn smiled and got to his feet, adjusting his joggers. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded with a flirty grin and slapped Zayn’s ass as he passed the younger boy.


	5. Chapter 5

“Is that your bracelet on the floor?” Niall asked and took a bite of his sandwich.

The five boys were at a signing and the crowd was massive and loud. Although they were excited to mingle with the fans, they always enjoyed the thirty minutes break that they had since they get to eat and lazy around for a while.

“Umm...” Zayn cleared his throat and looked at the blue object that was on the floor. “I’ve no idea.”

“Must be Harry,” Liam chuckled. “Where is he anyway?”

“I dunno,” Louis said through a mouthful of his cheese sandwich. “But he’s missing a good meal.”

“Did anyone else hear noises from Harry’s room last night?” Niall asked as he wiped at his mouth.

Zayn’s head shot up at the statement and he swallowed hard; were they being that loud? “He was probably jerking off to some porn,” Zayn shrugged.

“Or maybe he had someone with him,” Louis smirked and looked at Zayn who quickly looked away.

“How would you know?” Zayn tried to ask as casually as he could.

“Just saying,” Louis patted Zayn’s arm. “You’re behaving as though you were the one with curly but don’t want anyone to know.”

“What a crazeh thing to think of,” Zayn laughed nervously and got to his feet.

“Running away, Zayn?” Liam asked and snickered behind his hand.

“I'm not,” Zayn chuckled and picked a bottle from the table. “Just getting some water.”

“Do you know where Harry is?” Louis asked and pulled the bottle from Zayn’s hand.

“He doesn’t tell me everything,” Zayn stated and glared at Louis.

“I was just asking,” Louis defended. “He just broke your bracelet and disappeared.”

“And that automatically means that I know where he is,” Zayn shook his head.

“He probably called you somewhere to do your sex things,” Niall laughed.

“I don’t know where y’all get these ideas from but I don’t do ‘sex things’ with Harry,” Zayn grumbled and got to his feet.

“Where are you going?” Liam asked when he noticed the Bradford boy walking away.

“Just need to use the toilet,” Zayn said without turning around to look at Liam and shoved his phone in his pocket.

Zayn walked down the corridor and pushed open the bathroom door, scanning the room for any sign of Harry. Before he knew it, Zayn heard the door being locked behind him and spun around to see a smiling Harry. The younger boy moved toward Zayn and was about to press his lips to Zayn when the Bradford boy grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him against the counter.

“What took you so long?”

“I was chatting with the lads,” Zayn shrugged. “What’s blue?”

“Straight to the point, huh?” Harry grinned and hopped onto the counter, sitting on the edge and pulling Zayn between his legs. “Well, that’s a good thing; you got me hard with that gorgeous smile of yours since we were in the middle of the signing.”

Zayn halted Harry when he pulled him closer by the collar. “Today I’ll decide how it goes.”

“We don’t have time for that,” Harry stated and motioned for Zayn to sit on the counter too after jumping off it.

“What is blue?” Zayn asked again.

“Oral Sex,” Harry grinned and his hand moved to unzip Zayn’s jeans. Harry pulled Zayn’s jeans all the way down his legs and let it rest around his ankles, pressing a kiss to his erection through his boxers. Lifting his head to look at Zayn, Harry slid a hand into Zayn’s boxers and ran it along his length.

Harry pulled the head of Zayn’s dick out of the waistband of his tight black boxers and ran his tongue over the skin, earning an impatient groan from the older boy who was already reaching for the waistband of the boxers to pull it off. Harry shook his head and slapped Zayn’s prying hands away; it was his duty to do that. Taking the elastic between his teeth, Harry pulled the cotton material out of his way so that it rested at Zayn’s mid-thighs.

In a slow motion, Harry ran his thumb across the head and wrapped his fingers around Zayn’s length. With his eyes locked with Zayn’s, Harry moved his hand up and down a couple of times, smearing the pre-cum that had collected at the tip. Harry licked his lips and bent forward, leaving the softest kiss at the head of Zayn’s shaft. With as much confidence as he could muster, the curly-haired boy opened his mouth and took the tip of Zayn’s dick into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the head. Zayn bit his lips and placed a hand to Harry’s cheek, stroking the skin as the younger boy kept doing what he was. Sliding his hand to the back of Harry’s head, Zayn laced his fingers into the soft curls and urged Harry to take him deeper.

Harry mumbled something incoherent around Zayn’s length and opened his mouth wider, taking him as deep as he could but immediately pulled away, coughing slightly. Licking the underside of Zayn’s erection, Harry cupped Zayn’s balls in one hand and gently caressed them before taking them into his mouth, sucking on them. When he was ready, he again took in the erection but made sure not to go too deep in case he would gag again. Zayn’s finger pads massaged Harry’s scalp as the curly-haired boy’s head kept bobbing in his lap. While his mouth never stopped its action, his hand left Zayn’s balls and wrapped itself at the base of the older boy’s shaft. Zayn bucked his hips and thrust into Harry’s mouth, meeting the younger boy’s pace.

Harry’s free hand found its way under Zayn’s t-shirt and rubbed at his nipple before pinching hard on it. Biting his lips to keep himself from making noise, Zayn breathed in short puffs as he could feel all the blood in his body rushing to that one particular spot in his lower abdomen. Harry bobbed his head faster, sucking powerfully on Zayn’s length while his hand did not fail to keep up with the speed. Just like he predicted, those actions were too much for Zayn to cope with and he shot his load into Harry’s mouth. Harry kept going until he got everything out of Zayn before pulling away and standing between the Bradford boy’s slightly parted knees, pressing a kiss to his lips while he came down from his high.

“My turn now,” Zayn whispered once his breathing was more steady.

Zayn hopped off the counter and pulled his undies and jeans back on before pushing Harry against the wall and dropping to his knees in front of the curly head.

“Zayn, we don’t... we don’t have time for this,” Harry mumbled as Zayn reached for his belt buckle, his hand stopping the Bradford boy.

Zayn checked his Rolex; Harry was right. They had exactly seven minutes before heading back to the signing. “Like I said, I decide this time.”

“But the others must be wondering where we are.”

“Chickening out, Hazza?” Zayn smirked and Harry looked away, knowing he would not be able to refuse Zayn if he was wearing that fucking killer smirk on his lips.

“What? Of course not.”

“Don’t worry about the others, I’ll handle them,” Zayn again reached for Harry’s belt and undid it.

“But we have to go back to the signing soon,” Harry protested weakly as Zayn popped open the button and unzipped his jeans.

“We’ll tell the boys that I found you in the toilet and that you were sick. And we got you back as soon as you felt better. Ok?”

Harry nodded and Zayn smiled. Without wasting more time, considering all the minutes they had wasted while conversing, Zayn quickly peeled Harry’s Calvin Klein boxers off his hips and let it fall to the boy’s ankles along with his trousers. Zayn’s lips tugged upward at the corners when he came face to face with Harry’s erection and took it into his hand, fisting it. Spitting on the hardened flesh, Zayn smeared the saliva over the length to lubricate it before taking it into his mouth, his lips closing delicately around Harry’s penis. Slowly, Zayn swallowed all of Harry’s shaft into his mouth expertly before pulling away until only the head rested into his mouth.

Harry cursed and closed his eyes; the sight was too much for him to deal with. Never in his life had he thought Zayn Malik would get on his knees to suck him and he doubted he would last long if he kept looking at Zayn; Zayn with his half-opened eyes, Zayn with his mouth around his dick. Pulling away, Zayn took the head of Harry’s shaft into his mouth and pressed his tongue against the slit before rolling it around the sensitive head. Zayn again took all of Harry into his mouth, proceeding to get him off while wishing he had more time to give Harry a good treat. Zayn pulled away before repeating the movement again as one of his hand found its way to Harry’s hip to hold him steady.

With his free hand, Zayn reached for Harry’s balls and squeezed them lightly. Harry squeezed his eyes and pressed his palms flat against the white tiled wall. Zayn sucked powerfully while his head kept bobbing and his fingers fumbled with Harry’s balls. Small whimpers escaped Harry’s parted lips as he sensed his orgasm approaching. To Harry’s disappointment, Zayn pulled away and again spat on his length. His hand left Harry’s testicles and fingers curled around Harry’s erection, jerking him off, slowly at first and then picking up a quick pace. Feeling Harry’s climax approaching, Zayn quickly enclosed his mouth around the head, just in time to catch the first drop of semen. After catching all of Harry’s juice into his mouth, Zayn got to his feet and faced the younger boy.

Zayn pressed his mouth against Harry’s and was glad when Harry parted his lips. Smiling into the kiss, Zayn did what he intended to do; he rubbed his tongue against Harry’s and transferred the cum he had collected into his mouth to Harry’s parted one. Harry wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck while Zayn pressed his palm against the wall on either side of Harry’s head as they shared a cum-coated kiss. Zayn pulled away and panted, wiping the cum that had dripped down his chin with the back of his hands. Harry licked at his lips and straightened his clothes before getting some paper towel to wipe at his chin. Zayn splashed some water on his face, careful not to wet his hair before patting his skin dry. After taking a last look at himself in the mirror, Zayn turned to look at Harry, checking if the other boy was ready to go.

“That was awesome,” Harry grinned and bumped shoulder with Zayn as they walked to their lounge area.

“Yeah,” Zayn laughed. “Can’t wait to know what black means.”

“Don’t be so impatient, Malik,” Harry bit his lips. “You didn’t even like the sex bracelets.”

“How can I not be when you put it in your sexy ways?” Zayn smirked and goosed Harry’s ass, moving away from the younger boy as soon as they approached the other boys.

“Where have you two been?” Liam asked, a firm glare on his face. “It’s already time to go back and you didn’t even get something to eat.”

“Just chill, Li,” Zayn patted the boy’s shoulder. “We were just using the toilet.”

“I am chilled,” Liam protested. “It’s just that... couldn’t you two wait?”

“Wait? Wait for what? To use the toilet?” Harry laughed. “You don’t want us to wee in our pants, do you?”

“You know what I meant,” Liam chuckled and pointed to the broken bracelet that was still lying on the floor.

“They’re just teenagers in need,” Niall laughed.

“What do you mean?” Zayn asked and slapped the back of Niall’s head before dropping himself on the sofa.

“Oh, don’t give me that,” Niall rolled his eyes. “We all know what you and Harry have been doing.”

“Yeah and if you want to hide what you’re doing, you have to try harder,” Louis shook his head with a huge smile on his lips.

“Leave him alone; you’re making him uncomfortable,” Harry smiled and patted Zayn’s back.

“When I said ‘you’, I meant both of you,” Louis stated.

“Humphf,” Harry sighed and made a face as he plopped himself beside Zayn. “End of discussion.”

“We checked what blue is,” Niall stated and shook his hips from side to side, a huge grin on his face.

“Does that automatically mean that we gave each other heads?” Zayn raised an eyebrow.

“I never said that... wait, did you?” Niall’s head shot up and he stared at his friends with wide eyes.

“I never said that either,” Zayn shrugged.

“Yeah?” Louis laughed. “If so, how did you know what blue meant?”

“Uh-oh... you’re caught and there’s no way out,” Liam said with a clap of his tongue.

“Shut up,” Zayn warned. “I’ve no idea where y’all get these dirty thoughts about Harry and myself but I don’t wanna hear about them.”

“Trust me, what we think about you two is not as wild as what you do together,” Liam laughed along with Niall and Louis.

“You’re impossible,” Zayn shook his head, a small smile creeping on his face. “I knew what blue meant, by the way.”

“How?” the three boys asked in unison.

“Well...” Harry smirked. “Zayn’s kinda kinky; he just doesn’t show it to everyone.”

“And he showed it to you,” Niall said and burst out laughing.

“Maybe...” Harry wriggled his eyebrows and got to his feet. “Shall we? The fans are waiting.”

“What exactly have you guys been doing in the bathroom?” Louis raised an eyebrow and cut the curly-haired boy off when he opened his mouth to answer. “And don’t tell me that you were peeing or whatever excuse you had. I know that you were not doing innocent things in there.”

“What?” Zayn coughed as his eyes caught what Louis was staring at.

“Why are you looking at my leg?” Harry crossed his arms over his chest as Zayn hid his face behind his palms.

“Is that cum?” Louis asked as he pointed to the white substance on Harry’s jeans and all eyes, except Zayn’s, turned to look at the younger boy.

“Do you have anything to say about that?” Niall asked and high-fived with Louis and Liam while laughing.

“Umm...” Zayn cleared his throat. “It’s not what you think...”

“Zayn...” Harry bit his upper lip and turned to the other three, a smirk playing on his lips. “You wanna know what happened?”

“They don’t wanna know, they don’t need to know,” Zayn stated and grabbed a paper napkin, handing it to Harry.

Louis took a seat on the armrest and wrapped an arm around Zayn’s shoulder. “We already know, Zayn. We just want you to confirm it.”

“I'm not confirming anything,” Zayn lifted his hands up and got to his feet.

“DeNIALL,” Liam stated and chuckled as he patted Zayn’s back. “Was it Niall, then?”

“Hey, I was with you the whole time,” Niall protested.

“Just spill it out already, Zayn; we know already,” Louis repeated with a laugh.

“Lou...” Zayn whined.

“Alright, alright,” Louis sighed and turned to the curly head. “Harry?”

“Don’t look at me like this,” Harry chuckled. “We were just... you know...”

“You did Zayn,” Louis stated. “It’s obvious; you’ve been breaking his bracelets since he started wearing them.”

“No, we did each other,” Harry grinned. “How can I not? Zayn is irresistible.”

“I can’t believe it,” Liam shook his head. “You can’t just go and blow each other in a public bathroom; there are paps everywhere.”

“Well, Zayn’s been killing me with that irresistible smirk since the morning,” Harry stated. “He makes me...”

“Harry...” Zayn said in a warning tone and glared at Harry before moving closer to him and whispering. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“They wanna know,” Harry whispered back and shrugged while bumping shoulder with Zayn.

“You can’t,” Zayn sighed and moved away when he realised that the other three boy’s eyes were on them.

“How was he?” Louis asked excitedly.

“Huge,” Harry bit his lips and sent a wink Zayn’s way.

Zayn took hold of Harry’s hand and dragged him to a corner. “You’ve got to stop that,” Zayn warned.

“They already know; stop making a big deal out of it,” Harry stated and shook his head.

“Fine, no more breaking bracelets for you,” Zayn wriggled his eyebrows with a smirk.

“Zayn...” Harry sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “No more fun for me, means no more fun for you.”

“You know, you’re making it more obvious by behaving this way, right?” Louis chuckled as he moved to Zayn and Harry.

“If this is what you want,” Zayn whispered into Harry’s ear and turned to Louis. “Ok, I’ll say it. Harry and I blew each other.”

“Knew you’d end up admitting it,” Liam smiled. “We know that you can’t resist Harry.”

“End of conversation,” Zayn said and motioned for the boys to get going, grinning at Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

“I'm bored,” Harry yawned and stretched his limbs. “This film is dumb.”

“I think it’s funny,” Louis stated and shoved Harry’s arm. “Stop whining. It been 40 minutes since this film started and you’ve been whining every two minutes.”

“He wants to break bracelets with Zayn,” Niall laughed and plunged his hand in the packet of Doritos.

“He can’t,” Liam stated, his eyes never leaving the screen.

“Why not? Has it been banned?” Harry made a face and shook Liam’s shoulder when he did not get an answer. “Why can’t I break bracelets anymore?”

“Where is Zayn anyway?” Liam asked and sent another text to his girlfriend.

“He’s sleeping; he said he’s tired,” Niall shrugged and tossed the packet of crisp away before reaching for some popcorn.

“He’s probably waiting for Harry,” Louis laughed.

“I told you, they won’t be breaking bracelets,” Liam repeated.

“Is Zayn still mad coz Harry told us about them earlier?” Niall asked through a mouthful of popcorn.

“I dunno if he’s mad but he said he doesn’t want Hazza to break them,” Liam shrugged.

“How would you know?” Harry asked and watched Liam as the older boy walked to his bag.

“See,” Liam said as he opened his bag and revealed its content to the boys.

“Zayn’s bracelets,” Harry stated as he looked at the colourful bracelets. “What are they doing in your bag?”

“I told you, he doesn’t want you to break them anymore,” Liam said and dropped the bag to the floor.

“This is so lame,” Harry breathed out and got to his feet. “Imma go sleep.”

“Stop being so desperate to have sex with Zayn; he said he doesn’t want you,” Louis teased.

“We’ll see,” Harry chuckled and walked out of Liam’s hotel room to Zayn’s, knocking on the door a couple of times.

“Harry,” Zayn smiled as he opened the door. “I kinda knew you’d be here.”

“Yeah?” Harry grinned and walked further into the room. “Where are your bracelets?”

“I can’t find them,” Zayn shrugged and dropped himself on the bed.

“Really?” Harry raised an eyebrow and took a seat beside Zayn. “Did you intentionally leave them with Liam?”

“They’re with Liam?” Zayn asked and twisted the hem of his tee around his finger. “I didn’t know I left them with him.”

“Why Zayn?” Harry punched Zayn in the arm. “I know you gave them to Liam just to annoy me.”

“Maybe,” Zayn shrugged. “Why do you want them anyway?”

“You know...” Harry bit his lip.

“You don’t have to anymore,” Zayn shrugged. “I told you; no more breaking bracelets for you.”

“Don’t be such a tease and let me break them already,” Harry grunted.

“Don’t be so desperate Styles,” Zayn chuckled. “You’re young, handsome and there are thousands, even millions of girls dying to get in your pants.”

“Lemme, lemme, lemme,” Harry whined.

“Why do you want it so bad?” Zayn laughed and shook his head.

“I'm just a teenager who’s horny,” Harry stated. “And you’re just always so tempting.”

“Do I make you horny?” Zayn asked as he bit his lips seductively.

“Yes,” Harry sighed but his cheeky grin never left his face.

“And you wanna have sex with me?” Zayn smirked.

“Badly,” Harry almost whispered.

“Why?” Zayn asked again. “Go outside and take your pick.”

“It’s not the same...”

“Coz you need something in you?” Zayn slowly licked his lips.

“What?” Harry lifted his head and looked at Zayn with wide eyes.

“Well, you certainly did not think I’d bottom Styles, did you?”

“Of course not,” Harry mumbled and pulled Zayn closer to him. “Come here.”

“Nuh-huh...” Zayn smiled and shook his head negatively, unhooking Harry fingers from the collar of his tee. “We can’t... not yet.”

“What? Why?” Harry sulked.

“No bracelet, no sex,” Zayn smirked. “And seeing that we have none, you’ll have to take care of yourself.”

“Why are you torturing me?” Harry groaned and pressed his legs together, trying to suppress the ache in his lower body.

“Who’s got who wrapped around his finger now?” Zayn chuckled and got to his feet, walking to the window. “It’s such a beautiful night.”

“Yes it is,” Harry got to his feet as well and moved to Zayn, pressing himself against the older boy’s back. “A beautiful night for us to do what we both want.”

“Or what you want,” Zayn corrected and turned around, smiling at Harry.

“Oh, don’t give me that,” Harry bit his lips and rolled his eyes as he let them roam over Zayn’s body, to finally look at the bulge in the Bradford boy’s trousers. “You’re hard too.”

“True,” Zayn bit his lip as he smile seductively at Harry. “But I never said you’re the reason for it.”

“Yeah?” Harry raised an eyebrow. “I'm definitely not gonna believe that, not after how wonderfully you did me in the bathroom earlier.”

“Harry, Harry, Harry,” Zayn sighed. “I don’t want you.”

“Yes you do,” Harry stated and reached forward, squeezing Zayn through his trousers.

“Ughn...” Zayn moaned before pushing Harry’s hand away.

“What were you saying?”

“I was saying... umm... come here,” Zayn grabbed Harry’s wrist and lead him to the bed, pushing him down on it. “Close your eyes.”

“Why? Just do whatever you want already,” Harry urged.

“Close your eyes first,” Zayn repeated and looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry did as he was told and bit his lips when he heard Zayn shuffling around before stopping in front of him again. Smiling when Zayn took his hand, Harry pressed his eyes tighter so that they would not fall open when he felt something cold being slid around his wrist.

“Open them,” Zayn whispered and moved away from Harry.

“A black bracelet?” Harry raised an eyebrow. “Do you even know what that means?”

“Sex? Yeah, I know,” Zayn smiled and leaned against the wall, far enough from Harry.

“You know... I could still go out and find someone, like you said,” Harry smirked as he played with the bracelet that was around his wrist.

“You wouldn’t do that. You’ve practically been begging me to have sex with you,” Zayn stated and rubbed his fingers against his light stubble.

“Maybe I would; you said you don’t want me,” Harry shrugged.

“I'm more than sure you wouldn’t go out to find a boy and let the media know that Harry Styles is actually into boys.”

“I'm not into boys,” Harry snorted. “You corrupted me.”

“What? I didn’t even do anything in the first place, you started everything,” Zayn protested.

“Yeah and you were more than willing,” Harry stated with a laugh.

“Honestly I wasn’t but I don’t think anyone would have been able to resist you after you put everything in such a tempting way,” Zayn smirked.

“I guess,” Harry laughed. “Now now, I do believe that you still need to break my bracelet.”

“I won’t,” Zayn wriggled his eyebrows. “And you can’t make me break it.”

“I can’t handle this,” Harry whined and pointed to his lap.

“I really can’t help you,” Zayn chuckled and bit the side of his finger.

“Zayn... don’t do this to me,” Harry made a whining noise.

Zayn laughed; after all, that Harry had put him through, it was fun to see a desperate Harry. “What happened to bossy Hazza?”

“You can’t deny me like this... it’ll forever stay on your conscience that you didn’t do anything to help a poor innocent child in need.”

“Poor? Innocent? Child? I'm not sure these are the right words to describe you,” Zayn smiled as he shook his head.

“Break the damn bracelet already,” Harry ordered.

“Ok, ok, calm down.”

Zayn walked over to where Harry was sitting on the bed. With eyes locked with Harry, Zayn trailed his fingers from the younger boy’s shoulder to his wrist and took the bracelet between his thumb and index. However, instead of tugging on the band, he let go of it and reached for the bottom of Harry’s tee, holding the material between his fingers and running them along the hem. When Harry let out an impatient groan, Zayn finally pulled the shirt off Harry’s chest and threw it to the floor. Dropping to the carpet between Harry’s parted knees, Zayn slowly pulled off Harry’s converse, one by one before getting rid of his socks as well.

With palms pressed flat against Harry’s leg, Zayn’s hands crawled up the other boy’s legs to his knees, then to his thighs before they made their way to Harry’s belt buckle, which he immediately opened. Once the belt was out of the way and on the floor, Zayn undid Harry’s jeans and pulled them all the way down Harry’s legs before letting it fall to the floor, beside the bed. Harry smiled when Zayn looked at him straight in the eyes, already expecting the older boy to get rid of his boxers. However, Zayn had other plans; getting to his feet, he took a few steps away from the bed. Ignoring Harry’s protests, Zayn turned to face the other boy while toying with the hem of his shirt.

Humming to the tune of a song that Harry did not recognise, Zayn dragged the light cotton material up his torso and over his head. Biting the left side of his bottom lip, Zayn ran his hand over the smooth skin of his chest. Lightly, the tip his fingers grazed his collarbone and trailed down his torso, along his sternum before circling his belly button. After unbuckling his belt, Zayn popped open the button of his chinos, then slid the zip open. Once he was only in his boxers, he walked over to the loveseat and motioned for the curly lad to join him. Harry frowned and let out a frustrated groan as he got off the bed and made his way to where Zayn was standing.

Zayn pushed Harry into a sitting position on the couch and went to one of his bags that were lying on the floor, wasting no time to rummage through it. Once he got what he was looking for, he returned to the younger boy, dropped to his knee between Harry’s parted legs and set the bottle by his side. Reaching for Harry’s slender hips, Zayn peeled the material of his red boxers off him before proceeding to do the same to himself. Zayn licked his lips and placed two fingers on Harry’s left thigh; his eyes locked with the other boy as the two digits travelled up the boy’s body. Without breaking the eye contact, Zayn snapped the black jelly band in a swift motion. A grin instantly formed on Harry’s lips; Harry, who had been grumpy ever since he entered Zayn’s room.

“Finally,” Harry ran his finger through his hair; his voice much smoother than before.

“Shhh... no more talking,” Zayn pressed his index to Harry lips as he shook his head in a negative motion. “Shall we proceed to the main part?”

Harry nodded in agreement and Zayn smiled as he pushed Harry’s legs further apart. Barely touching Harry’s hard on, Zayn trailed his fingers pass the other boy’s balls and inserted a dry digit in him. A whine escaped Harry’s lips as he adjusted his hips, not really prepared for the intrusion. Zayn smirked as he retrieved the finger and coated it with lube before pushing it into Harry again. He then moved it in and out and soon another one joined in, followed by another. When his fingers moved with much ease, Zayn pulled them out and earned a sound of protest from Harry. Enclosing the fingers of his left hand around Harry’s erection, Zayn slowly jerked him off while he rolled a condom expertly over his own member with his free hand.

Once thoroughly coated, Zayn aligned his dick to Harry’s entrance and pushed inside slowly but determinedly. Harry slid further down the couch so that his lower back rested along the edge of the burgundy velvet and his head propped against the backrest. When he was completely buried inside Harry’s tight hole, Zayn pulled back nearly all the way, leaving only the head of his erection inside before pushing back in harshly.

“Careful Malik, I'm not one of your girls; my ass is precious,” Harry grunted.

Chuckling, Zayn thrust in slower and leaned forward, pressing his palms flat against the sofa, on either sides of Harry’s waist. Zayn rolled his hips and pushed into Harry’s hole, Harry’s ass cheeks kissing his hipbones with each and every one of his forward thrusts. Zayn’s thrusts seemed to be gaining speed every time but neither of the boys actually minded; they were both too much engrossed into what was happening to give it a second thought. Harry swallowed and breathed rapidly through his mouth; trying to give his body as much oxygen supply as the level of hormones rose in his blood.

Sliding his hands up Zayn’s arms, to his shoulder, one of Harry’s hands curled at Zayn’s nape and brought the Bradford boy’s face closer to his. Already anticipating the outcome of Harry’s action, Zayn took Harry’s bottom lip between his own and sucked on the soft and slightly wet skin. Harry let out a moan when one of the other boy’s hands cupped his right cheek before his fingers stoked the skin just below his ear. Locking his ankles around Zayn’s waist, Harry bit down hard on Zayn’s upper lip, causing the other boy to open his mouth. Taking advantage of the situation, Harry shoved his tongue into Zayn’s mouth, caressing the other boy’s tongue with his own. Zayn’s hips kept moving as his tongue battled with Harry’s, both of them seeking to dominate the other. Harry smiled into the kiss when Zayn gave up and he licked at the roof of Zayn’s mouth; glad that he had finally turned the tables around to some extent because as much as he had been enjoying the submissive role that he had been playing since he had entered Zayn’s room, he preferred to be the one in control.

Much to Harry’s dismay, Zayn pulled away and attached his lips to one of Harry’s nipples. Zayn rolled his tongue over the hardened bud over and over before taking it between his teeth and lightly tugging on it, earning a moan from the younger boy. Zayn wrapped a hand around Harry’s erection, moving it up and down the length at the same pace as the movement of his hips. Running his thumb across the sensitive head, Zayn smeared the pre-cum that was leaking. Dropping his hands to his sides, Zayn pulled out completely of the curly head.

“What... no, come back...” Harry panted.

“Come here.” Zayn did not give Harry the time to register what he had said before pulling the other lad to the floor.

“Ahhh... Why did you do that? First, you leave me halfway and then you hurt me,” Harry rubbed at his bum as he frowned at Zayn.

“Come on, turn around and get on your knees,” Zayn instructed as he coated his dick with another layer of lube.

Harry did as he was told and shifted around so that he was on his knees in front of Zayn. With an arm wrapped around Harry’s waist, Zayn rubbed the tip of his erection along Harry’s crease, between his ass cheeks. Slowly, Zayn pushed into Harry again immediately moving in and out of him in short and steady thrusts. Harry’s toes curled and he leaned forward, dropping his head on the couch; without really intending to, Zayn had hit his prostate. Biting his lips to prevent the moans that threatened to spill, Harry reached behind him and pulled Zayn downward. With his chest pressed against Harry’s back, Zayn placed a kiss to the side of Harry’s neck before biting down on the skin while his hips kept moving on their own accord. As Zayn sucked on his neck just below his ear, Harry reached up and curled his fingers into Zayn’s short hair, pulling on the locks as Zayn kept hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him like a pro.

The moment Zayn left his neck, Harry turned his head to the side and claimed those slightly swollen pink lips. Their lips moved heatedly together as Zayn’s hips went faster and he placed a hand at Harry’s hips to steady them. The fingers of Zayn’s free hand enclosed themselves around Harry’s dick and he moved the said hand up and down the length rapidly. Their body slid together as beads of sweats formed on Harry’s back and they kept moving against each other. Harry grunted as Zayn’s hand and dick kept doing him, and he could feel his orgasm approaching. With hands balled into fists, Harry let out a moan that sounded almost animalistic and spilt his juice onto Zayn’s fist.

Harry laid his cheek flat against the sofa and closed his eyes, trying to gain some control over his uneven breathing. Zayn wrapped both his arms around Harry’s chest and hooked them at his shoulders, bringing their bodies closer. Closing his eyes, Zayn rested his chin against Harry’s shoulder and kept thrusting into him. With a smirk playing on his lips, Harry squeezed his muscles around Zayn and his smirk turned into a satisfied smiled when the Bradford boy let out a curse. Zayn cursed again when Harry tensed around him; if the younger lad kept doing that, he would be done soon. Going back in teasing mode, Harry contracted his muscles again and again, each time tighter. With a last thrust, Zayn came and stilled his movement, collapsing onto Harry. Thanks to all those hours they had spent at the gym, Harry had no trouble supporting Zayn’s weigh but the older boy pulled away shortly and dropped himself onto the sofa. Harry got to his feet and did the same as he smiled at Zayn.

“That was nice... different but nice,” Harry commented.

“Yeah... kinda,” Zayn panted, his breathing still unsteady and heartbeats fast.

“Umm... so... we broke six bracelets out of twelve... that means we have another set for round two,” Harry bit his lips.

“Nuh huh... I'm not letting you break anymore now,” Zayn shook his head.

“Why not?”

“Coz I just don’t want you to,” Zayn shrugged and pushed aside the stray hair that was sticking to his sweaty forehead.

“That’s what you always say but you end up giving in anyway,” Harry smirked triumphantly.

“Not anymore... maybe I want someone else to break them,” Zayn wriggled his eyebrows and picked up his discarded boxers.

“What? No way... I don’t believe you. Who? You’re joking, right?”

Zayn laughed at the surprised expression on Harry’s face. “No... I don’t know, it could be...”

“Stop it, you can’t fool me,” Harry warned.

“I'm not, the Malik Monster wants to experiment with someone else,” Zayn again shrugged as he walked to his bed and dropped himself on it.

“Experiment with someone else? I thought you were not gay... wait! Malik Monster?” Harry stared at Zayn and could not help but chuckled at his friend as he walked to the bed and lay beside Zayn.

“Yep. Goodnight Harry.” Zayn turned to the side and pressed a gentle kiss to Harry’s lips before rolling onto his back and closing his eyes.

Harry shook his head as he pulled on his clothes before walking to the door closing it behind him after one last look at Zayn’s figure on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it.  
> Let me know what y'all think :D


End file.
